Genin Vs. Chunin Akatori and Mirokyu Battle it Out 3/3/14
'Participants' Akatori Yamanaka, Mirokyu Hyuga '' 'Title: Genin Vs. Chunin Akatori and Mirokyu Battle it Out Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++It was a dark and rainy day as always in Amegakure as the rain fell is splashed hard on the wet stone of the training grounds the area consisted of a flag stone path leading to a large fountain that occupied the center of the grounds. the stone branched off from the fountain in an intersection pattern and on the outside of each stone path there was lined along it's edged wet sodden grass as green as freshly picked clovers. The moisture in the air was warm with the chakra that inhabitated each and every solitary drop of rain, this effect was caused by the fact that the Kage's chakra was infused with Amegakure's rain one could use this to his advantage if one knew how to. Grimacing a bit as he tred into the area along the stone path his black Ninja boots squeaked across the cold wet stones the rain sliding down his Amegakure Scout top and purple baggey pants like tiny unending streams each one fighting against the absoption of his clothing to reach the ground as if it was a race to freedom. HIs pale skin glowed in the dim lighting that the constant cloud cover offered here making him seem almost ghostly the boy turned to face the train grounds center his pale freckl covered face was rigid yet showed no emotion surveying his surrounding his noticed the reason he was here. His target a Genin girl of the Yamanaka Clan he was to spar with her and quite looked forward to this he had high hopes for this spar it was another test of his own limitations and skills it would allow him to see what he needed to improve on. Mirokyu reached the gurl and spoke softly"Hell Akatori what do you say we get this started eh?" his voice came out soft and he was almost shy about it in action but he managed for once to speak without a stammer in his speech which was an accomplishment for him he bowed to the girl and awaited her to do the same signaling to him that the match was ready to be started.++ Guest_Akatori2: -Rain trickled down off of her sleek strawberry colored ponytail and onto the moist grass. Akatori stood proudly about 15 yards away from the freckled Hyuuga boy. She would reach her left hand back into her tool pouch making sure she had her shuriken and smoke bombs handy. She also went down and felt for her kunai in her kunai pouch. During her checking of tools, she would carefully eye up her opponent. He was a member of the Hyuuga Clan, she could easily tell by his pale eyes. Luckily for Aka, she is familiar with the Gentle Fist Style, due to her close friend and teammate, Yazuka Hyuuga. Her final observation wasn't even much of an observation at all, but more like a reminder going off in her head. The boy that stood before her was a Chuunin. This would be a tough challenge for her, since his Taijutsu skills would easily outmatch hers. The only way to beat him is my taking him over. Aka would let out a small sigh while cracking her knuckles- Yeah, I'm ready. -She would bow back to him and point her finger at him trying to stare deep into his eyes before he activated his Byakugan- Lock eyes with me... AND SHOW ME THAT YOU INTEND ON GIVING ME THE FIGHT OF MY LIFE!! Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++A smirk played over his pale face as he listened to the boisterous girl, He locked eyes with her looking her straight in the face his Byakugan gleamed in the pale light of the day and he spoke very softly almost to himself "Byakugan" he spoke and his eyes activated creating pulsed veins around his eyes as the happened Mirokyu surveyed the girl now as if looking at her through x ray vision he saw her chakra burn brightly against the other dull signatures in the area of the animals that inhabitated the ground underneath their feet. Sighing to himself softly he took the tradtional stance for a fight his knees bent as he crouched halfway down and extended his right arm before him he motioned at her with his hand telling her to bring it as his other arm moved above his head his palm out flat bfore him in a vertical formation. Mirokyu felt his pulse quicken it was his first time fighting a female and he was a bit reserved but he would not hold back all the same he would show this girl he had what it takes. The Teenage boy then waited for the girl to move, but quickly decided against waiting for her to take action he reached inot his kunai pouch and withdrew a kunai keeping it held firmly in his right hand Miorkyu tossed the kunai into the air kicking it upward. As the kunai flew into the air a short distance of 3 feet above his head it quickly came down taking care to catch this timing right he spun like a top extending his right leg into the range of the kunai at the same moment it became level with his right foot a rib shattering kick was sent to the kunai. This is turn sent the projectile flying at the girl, it however would not hit her but only fly just over her head he hoped this was enough to ditract the girl as he then bent into a crouch and took off at a nearly blinding speed. Reaching the girls personal space in what seemed like a matter of moments Mirokyu sent his palm forward in a thrusting motion to Akatori's chest this tech nique was deemed the Palm bottom if it landed chakra would be thrust with such force into her tenketsu that it should cause the target internal damage or paralyze her with this hit. ++Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori would laugh like a hyper active child as he looked into her eyes. She knew that if she lost chakra control to her eyes, the jutsu would not work. Aka would assume a horse stance placing her fists tight to her side and would watch closly as Mirokyu tossed the kunai up and preformed his acrobatics kicking it at her. She knew that she couldn't dare leave her stance, the jutsu would fail if she did. Luckily the kunai flew above her head. She was very nervous of it hitting her, but she had to be brave in order to win this match. As he ran at her she would look into his eyes and began to taunt him- Aren't you a foolish one? Never trust an opponent whose skill you know nothing about yet. Didn't mean to trick you up, but tatics are my thing -she would chuckle slightly before activating her Temporary Paralysis Technique. Due to the eye contact they made, this jutsu has the ability to physically restrains an opponent, as if the opponent had been tied in invisible steel ropes. Since his inability to realize that she could have used some kind of trick jutsu, it would have a very slim chance of failure.- Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++As he sped full speed at the girl after releasing the kunai from his foot to distract her the weapon soared over he head and planted itself into the ground behind her he stopped in his tracks though seconds later unable to move at all. Growling on the inside as he body toppled to the ground in mid stepMirokyu lay there on the ground staring angrily forward his face sinking partially into the wet grass beneath him he felt the water on the grass soaking his cheek and he wished he had not looked the girl in the eyes now he was stuck in her palarysis jutsu until it wore off and by then she'd probably have used mind switching technique on him so he laid there not able to move. HIs mind raced as he tried to think of ways out of this but none came to mind so he laid there in wait for what the Yamanaka girl might have in store for him next. ++Guest_Akatori2: -A sickly sweet smile formed on her pale face. Like a snake, she has sucessfully cornered her pray, and left him frozen in fear. Now it is time to finish him off. She pondered about what she could do to end him. Akatori figured the best way to end a Taijutsu specialist, is with a bit of Taijutsu herself. She walked up to her fellow Ame-Nin and looked bown at him with a bit of shame- I'm so sorry to do this. I hope you can forgive me later.... but a girls gotta fight to win...- Akatori would kneel down next to Mirokyu and stick her middle and index finger out on her left hand. She would forefully jam the fingers into the area of the begining of the neck, betwwen collar bones, in a swift motion. If hits, this simple strike can leave him knocked out by causing his pharynx to cave in, preventing him from breathing, and maybe even bruised in the morning.- Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++Mirokyu watched closely from the ground as the Yamanka girl walked up to him she was talking saying how sorry she was that she had to do this to him the moment the girl bent down to his level Mirokyu screamed on the inside with joy. In that same instant that she reached his eye level a blast of chakra shot forth from his body this techique is a unique one that requires no hands at all to use after he released this technique known as One Blow Body at such a close range it should send Akatori flying away from him a good twenty yards. Mirokyu laid there smiling to himself on the inside after using this it may not do anything but knock the girl off her feet but atleast he would be able to show her that he was not down and out.++ Guest_Akatori2: -before impact she felt the pressure of a blast hitting her. She launched back about 10 yards, causing her to roll around on the wet ground, mud splattering all over her black clothes. She picked herself up of the ground. Her head hurt a bit, but not enough to cancel the spar. She got up with a bit of a tremble- *giggles* Aren't you a smart one. I don't know what that jutsu was.... but I imagine you must be tired after using it.- She would shake her legs a bit in order to wake them up before gathering enough to launch herself up into the air, were Aka would dash over to the tree. She would reack into her pouch before asking him- Tell me if this hurts ok?- She would pop out 3 Shurikens and threw one towards his shouder, one at his rips, and the other at his bum- Guest_HyuugaMirokyu:++Watching with glee as the girl rolled along the muddy ground and became covered in mudd he laughed and the laugh was out loud this time, it seemed that the palarysis move was wearing off a bit but he still had limited movement he was however able to roll himself over a bit as he did it was just in time to see the shuriken she threw flying straight at his body he didn't even hesitate as the shuriken came at him aimed for his shoulder butt and ribs he snickered and formed the hand signs he needed first he chrged head long into the ram, as he ferociously rocked his fingers into the boar, and then stampeeded into the seal of the ox, which was followed loayaly by the dog, who then skittered away in a slither right into the seal of the snake this finished his technique. Teh shuriken then reached his body and all three planted into him giving the appearence that Akatori had successfully hit him, only then a puff of smoke revealed a log with explosive tags on it that instantly exploded and caused the three shuriken to go rocketing away from where the log had been two screamed straight towards the tree where Akatori was one planting itself in the bark just above her head the other landed just at her feet the third one however came straight for her midsection it this hit her she would most deffinately be cut and bleeding from this. Meanwhile Mirokyu was safely hidden somewhere for the moment as he regained his body functions slowly he was now able to move his hands and his legs as well as his feet so standing he peeaked around the corner of a post that held the spectators stage up to see where Akatori had gone too or if she had been hurt by his trap.++ Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori would flinch at the explosion, at this close range, she could very well have lost her hearing, but luckily she did not.As she ducked down a bit, she placed her arms in an X-pattern in front of her face. A shuriken would swoop through and land on her waist, digging in deep, that one part of the pointed star could not be seen anymore. She growled in pain, wobbling backwards, until she slipped and bashed hard on the ground, her head hitting the hardest. Aka's body was in pain, but nothing felt to banged up. Blood some began to pour out as she shouted out- Well it's been fun..... but if you don't mind... could I get some medical help? -Akatori would moan as she started to daze off- Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++Stepping out from behind the post he was hiding behind Mirokyu walked over to Akatori as she hit the ground hard with a thud he stood over top of her for a moment analyzing her with his Byakugan, she was indeed injured from at least one of her own shuriken. he bent low and slowly pulled the shuriken from her stomach while he held his free hand over her midsection and concentrated hard on her mounds chakra began to pour from his center down his arm into his palm where it glowed white and then poured healing chakra into her wound after a few moments the wound closed he held his palm there just a bit longer though to make sure her muscle tissue properly repaired itself. He wiped his brow which was now heavily drenched with sweat from his strain and then grabbed Akatori's hand and gently pulled her up from the ground drapping her arm over his shoulder as he walked with her slowly away to the medics quarters to have her looked at.++ (( Role -Play )) '''End Results: Mirokyu is victorious in the spar, and Akatori is taken to the Medical Clinic to get checked out.